Ziggy Cardon
Ziggy Cardon is a Belgium pirate who's born on Valentinesday 1728. He's son of the pirate Captain Jimmy Cardon. Before he became pirate he use to sail for the Dutch East India Company (VOC), Until the ship he was on was sunk by a Spanish fleet. He owns now 3 ships: The Blue Phoenix, Black Banshee and his beloved flagship The Black Cobra. Biography Early Life Ziggy Cardon was born in Belgium on Valentinesday 1728. Before he became a pirate he worked as a Bartender in a restaurant in the historical city of Tongeren. But his dream was to sail the seas and explore the world. He travelled a lot to Holland, where he became a fisherman in a fishersvillage called Volendam. But he wanted to see more from the seas then just Lake Yssel. So on one day he went to Zealand and he signed up for joining the VOC. Since then he worked for the VOC and he was be able to sail on a VOC ship. 4 years he sailed under the VOC until the ship on which he was crew was attacked by a Spanish fleet and sunk off coast of Hispaniola. He and 3 other crewmembers survived, but were put in prison on Rambleshack by the Spanish. In that prison he met Jack Sparrow who helped him to escape from prison, he escaped together with the 3 other surviving crewmembers, Stormhound Henri, James Darkbones and Jason Brawlroberts. afther escaping prison and Jolly Roger they all decided to become pirate, and Ziggy became leader of the surviving crew and Stormhound Henri became his first mate. Ziggy got also his first ship, a light sloop called the Blue Phoenix, and when he got awey from Port Royal and arrived in Tortuga, he become member of Matt's Militia Co., also around that time he soon bought a new ship, a light galleon called the Black Banshee and he got the Sword Of Triton. Mutiny Afther 2 weeks of being the leader of the the crew survivels, began jealousy to start with the first mate Stormhound. Because Ziggy was their leader and he was mutch stronger then Stormhound, so he was planning mutiny together with the 2 other crewmembers. It was very early in the Caribbean, and the Caribbean sea was almost empty, so quiet it was. Ziggy was onboard his ship the Banshee together with his 3 crewmembers. His ship the phoenix already shunk a few minutes before, and the first mate Stormhound asked Ziggy is he could steer the ship, Ziggy said ok and let him steer, but Stormhound went with the light Galleon to an Navy Vanguard, but no one but ZIggy was fighting back, so his ship sunk. Then when they are back in Tortuga says James that we go sailing with his ship, and without repairing his 2 ships, Ziggy went onboard. But James didn't want to sink ships like he said. No they sailed to Rumrunners island and made port, but then they went all awey and left Ziggy on that island, alone, without Ship or Teleport Totem, on a quiet sea. Ziggy had to wait a long time before a public ship passed by. But when one passed by, he went onboard and asked is they would put him to land, they did and mad port at Padres Del Fuego. Ziggy let his 2 ships repair by the shipwright. And the 3 mutineers, no one ever saw them again, they were probaly attacked by Jolly Roger and died a horrible death... Privateering While Ziggy Cardon is making progress in his pirate career, he discovers something. He already saw sometimes Spanish ship sailing by, but now he had discovered that there's a war between t he French and the Spanish in Caribbean. Afther this discovery he sailed immediately to Ile d'Etable de Porc. He signed up as a privateer in service of the French because he will have his revenge against the Spanish who shunk the VOC ship he was on. Adventures and Travels Ziggy Cardon his purpose now is to free the Black Pearl from the Navy, because besides his own ship the Cobra, is the Pearl his favorite ship because she stand for nothing less than freedom, cause that's what the Black Pearl is, Freedom. and now she's captured that freedom from all pirates is gone. Ziggy Cardon also likes travelling and visit just randon island, to sometimes just swim in the nice warm Caribbean waters. He also likes to go on treasure hunt to find beautiful valuables. Ghost hunt He likes to hunt the red ghost on Raven's Cove, he still remember the first time on Raven's Cove... he saw a red light, it came closer and it said "are you a ghost?" Ziggy was trying to say "No, are you?", and when he said it, the ghost came and in an eye blink he was knocked out. Davy Jones Locker Ziggy Cardon was also been trapped into Davy Jones Locker, when his ship shunk during privateering, his ship was lying there on a desert of sand. But he had an idea by doing an up is down, so the ship would turn and he could escape from the locker. Queen Anne's revenge Fight It was very early in the Caribbean sea, it was very quiet, there wasn't even a single soul in Tortuga. and Captain Ziggy Cardon went sailing with his beloved Cobra, when he saw the Queen Anne's Revenge, not a single pirate ship on the horizon, so the temptation became to strong, so he went afther the Revenge, with not a single man on his ship. he had to dock 7 times to repair and i took 42 minutes to shink her, but off coast of Ile d'Etable De Porc she sunk. But the Cobra didn't even have to board her, she just shunk, without another pirate or pirateship helped him. Raven's Cove Quest Afther almost completing his quest for saving the Black Pearl, Ziggy got's another quest, Jack tells him about a rumblockade near Raven's Cove, and about a Lost Legendary Sword of one called El Patron. Will Ziggy reveal the secrets of the scary place called Raven's Cove, a place that's according to him carries a story, a Big Story... The Journey: It w as evening when Ziggy travel ed to Raven's Cove. And the trip to Raven's Cove didn't go that well, cause Ziggy was attacted and chased by a ship. Not a Navy ship or an EITC, not even a ship from Jolly Roger, no. The Queen Anne's Revenge chased Ziggy's beloved Cobra himself. but Ziggy was faster and sailed with the Revenge behind her to Raven's Cove. The wind was on his side so Ziggy robbed the adventage of the Revenge, and escaped from this legendary and deadly ship. And arrived at the Cove free and save, with only a bit damage on the hull of his beloved Cobra. Crew Stormhound Henri Was Ziggy's former first mate who started the mutiny against him. Stormhound was one of the four survivers of the sunken VOC ship. He was Ziggy best friend and most trusted crew member, they worked together on a VOC ship until it was sunk by a Spanish fleet. 2 weeks afther Ziggy became their leader, he started to become jealous and he started a mutiny agains Ziggy and marooned him on Rumrunners island of which Ziggy could escape. The fait of Stormhound is uncertain. Nobody saw them afther again the mutiny, they where prossibly attacked and killed by Jolly Roger afther the mutiny. The fait every mutineer deserves... James Darkbones Was Ziggy's former quartermaster, who also took part in the mutiny against him. He was a very good friend af Ziggy and a loyal crewmember before the mutiny. He was also one of the four survivels of the sunken VOC ship. He helped Ziggy alot during his adventures and was very loyal to him but Stormhound got him s o far to take part in the mutiny. His fait aftherwards is uncertain, but he is possibly killed by Jolly Roger Jason Brawlroberts he was a former crewmember of Ziggy who also survived the attack of The Spanish fleet on a VOC ship. There not mutch know about him but we know that he was the right hand of Stormhound Henri. He probely became Stormhounds first mate afther the mutiny but he possibly died during an attack of Jolly Roger. David Scurvygull is a currently crewmember of Ziggy. He's gunner onboard Ziggy's ships and a good personal friend of Ziggy. They go ofther on adventure together, David is a bit clumsy but he's on the way to become a fine pirate thanks to the help of Ziggy. He's already a very good cannoneer. Currently is David the most loyal and closest friend and crewmember of Ziggy. He was also the first member in Ziggy's guild "Ziggy's loyal man'" of which he was named officer instantly. Captain Jimmy Cardon H e's not really a crewmember of Ziggy, but he's nobody less then Ziggy's own father. He was before he became pirate just a sales man on a merchant vessel. But he became Pirate aftherwards. He's an old pirate and can mostly be found in Tortuga, he has 2 ships but he mostly just stay on land in Tortuga. His hobby's are fishing, repairing ships and he's know as a pokerstar, cause he is a very famouse poker player, he almost doesn't do anything else. His weapons are The Sword Of Triton and a Haymaker. He also likes alcoholic drinks and mostly afther the pokermatches are done he's drunk. He also likes music alot and he's good friends with Captain Edward Teague Sparrow, the father of Jack Sparrow. if you're searching for this old pirate, you can mostly find in Tortuga somewhere in a bar playing poker or drinking. If not, than you can find him fishing on a fishing boat or on Tortuga dock or repairing ships at Tortuga's shipwright of on one of his 2 ships, and if you still can't find him it's because his sleeping or somewhere on the secret hideout of Captain Edward Teague Sparrow... Facks of Ziggy Cardon Ziggy loves swordfighting, his favorite and most used weapon s are also swords. He like to help lower level pirates to help them to become beter pirates, because he can remember that it's a hard life in the Caribbean and only the strongest will survive. He was a long time in Matt's Militia Co. but he started afther a while his own guild called Ziggy's Loyal Man'. It's also known that Ziggy like the company of women and he go often together with a woman on adventure. He wears often a discuise during spying or attacking the Navy. Ziggy can often be found in the bars Rowdy Rooster and The Faithfull Bride as a bartender. Ziggy's home port is Tortuga, just like many others of pirates. And Ziggy Likes to collect hat's and wears then for diffrent ocassions, he mostly wears his tricorne, but during privateering or spying on the Navy he wears his admiral hat, during victory he wears his Barbossa hat, and during some land battles he wears his Spanish helmet. Ships Currently Ziggy owns 3 ships. The Blue Phoenix This was Ziggy's very first ship that he still owns, it's a small sloop that he mostly uses to sail to small wild islands very fast. The Storm Banshee This is Ziggy's War Galleon, he upgrade it 2 times, first it whas a Light Galleon, then a Galleon and now a War Galleon. he use this ship ofthern and before he had his flagship this was his favorite ship. The Black Cobra This is Ziggy's favorite ship and also his flagship. His beloved Cobra is a Frigate that he use the most, he bought it as a frigate but when he has the money he's gonna uprade it to a War Frigate. The Cobra has been on a lot of adventures together with it's captain. Ship rules Ziggy has a few rules for the sailors who are aboard his ship. Rule 1: No one can steer the ship without the premission of Captain Ziggy Cardon himself accept his guild officers . Rule 2: Only Repairing when Capt ain Ziggy Cardon says so, or when the ship's hull is burning and it's heavily damaged. If not, then you bring Ziggy in a disadventage. cause he alweys repairs his ships at a shipwright, and when the damage is repaired but the hull is still broken, he can't repair his ship. (Does not count during privateering) Rule 3: Don't shoot with your cannons like a fool at randon ships. only on ship that we're attacking, heading to, or in the adventage to attack us. Cause if we're headin' to a ship and you shoot like a fool on randon ships, they will all attack us with as result sink to Davy Jones Locker. (does not count during privateering) Rule 4: No fool language on my ships, we don't fight with each other or insult other pirates on the ship. That's against the Pirate Code and the ship rules. If you do, you'll have to walk the plank and leave the ship, if you're in the could, then we ban you immediately. Every one aboard my ship is equal. Rule 5: Don't play boss aboard my ship s. Only Captain Ziggy Cardon or his officers can play boss. veterans, crew/guildmembers or sailors aboard his ship don't have the right to play boss. If you do this will be seen as mutiny or being rude agains your captain. No matter which level you are. Rule 6: If the Captain gives an order, TAKE THE ORDER! Skills Ziggy his most trained skill is swordfighting, his a great sword fighter even before he became pirate and even before he joined the VOC. Another well trained skill of Ziggy is sailing, he's a great captain and sailor, who owns a special tactic when he attacks a ship. Weapons Ziggy owns a few weapons, in his weapon belt he wears alweys a Sword, Pistol or Repeater, Bayonet, and a randon weapon like Voodoo Doll, Dagger, Throwing knives or Grenades. He likes to collect swords and that's why the most weapons he owns are swords. Swords Ziggy's favorite weapons are swords, especially broadswords. Sword Of Triton - Broadsword Shark Blade - Cutlass Pirate Blade - Cutlass Tempered Broadsword - Broadsword (Previous used) Ornate Broadsword - Broadsword (Now in use) Sacred Cutlass - Famed Cutlass (first famed weapon) Firearms Haymaker Pistol - Pistol (Previous used) Night Hunter Repeater - Repeater Pistol (Now in use) Sea Dog's Bayonet - Bayonet (Now in use) Baboon Repeater - Repeater Pistol (Not yet used) Swashbuckler's Bayonet - Bayonet (Not yet used) Daggers & Throwing Knives Back Biter Dagger - Dagger (Now in use) Swashbuckler's Dagger - Dagger (Not yet used) Black Fang Knives - Throwing Knives (Not yet used) Deal Breaker Dagger - Dagger (Not yet used) Voodoo Dolls & Staffs Witch Doctor Doll - Mojo Doll (Now in use) Fencer Doll - Spirit Doll (Not yet used) Warding Doll - Mojo Doll (Not yet used) Tribal Staff - Voodoo Staff (Now in use) Category:Pirates